


New Sights and City Lights

by Jenna4112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna4112/pseuds/Jenna4112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe/  excerpt --"Just say hello to someone" he spoke before shoving him into the crowd of people. He ended up getting shoved into an attractive boy his age with soft brown hair flipped forward in the middle, a strong jawline and eyes as beautiful and mysterious as the amazon jungle threads of deep green threading out, outlining the light brown freckles that were barely visible on his nose and high cheeks. "Dude what the hell!" The boy said angrily. Castiel got lost in his eyes "I-Im s-sorry" Cas stuttered. "You know what its fine" the boy spoke again before starting to leave. "Wait" Cas spoke to his own surprise as the boy turned back to him in anger and amusement "what, gonna shove me a little more?" The boy taunted "Uh... no, I just- my brother told me to at least say hello to someone...Hello" Cas said shyly as the boy's expression softened "Dean Winchester" the boy spoke holding out his hand with a light chuckle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Sights and City Lights

New Sights and City Lights

 

Chapter 1 Kingdom Of Hell

Castiel rubbed his arm that now was completely bare and was completely uncomfortable to him as his brothers threw him clothes "why do I have to wear these again?" He questioned looking at the band T shirts and skinny jeans his siblings threw at him from the closet. "Because Cas we aren't going to take you in public looking how you usually do" a boy with short choppy dirty blonde hair spoke "oh come on Luci I dress fine" Lucifer turned around quickly "just shut up now before I decide to beat you" he spoke almost tiredly. Another boy with longer more groomed pulled back dirty blonde hair smiled, "hey on the bright side moms giving us money to babysit you" his other brother Gabriel spoke soon after. "Why does she torture me." Cas complained as he pulled on a black band t shirt with Metallica written in big white letters on the front and wobbled out with the skinny jeans hugging his legs. Castiel turned the corner as a woman with medium brown hair tied into a tightly wrapped bun and business suit grabbed a briefcase and car keys heading for the door. "Mom!" Castiel yelled at her as she turned to look at him her strict yet soft face showing slight signs of age that you could only really tell at close observation "Castiel what is it now? You look good by the way perhaps your brothers could actually get you into extracurricular activities too" she spoke coldly before opening the door. He nodded and quietly started to leave back to his room, before a voice made him stop. "and... have fun" his mother spoke with a voice sounding as if it physically strained her to say something nice, before he heard the familiar shut of the door and painful silence. It wasn't long before his brothers piled him into a car and pulled him off to some club. The big sign was a red L.E.D that read 'The Kingdom Of Hell' he wasn't sure whether to be intrigued or terrified based on the name and what Lucifer got himself into. Gabriel pulled Cas, unwillingly, out of the car just in time for Cas to see Lucifer slip a guy at the front a stack of bills as he signaled them to quickly come through. Cas was quickly herded in and was lost among the wave of people, until Gabriel practically appeared beside him making him jump. "Just say hello to someone" he spoke before shoving him into the crowd of people. He ended up getting shoved into an attractive boy his age with soft brown hair flipped forward in the middle, a strong jawline and eyes as beautiful and mysterious as the amazon jungle threads of deep green threading out, outlining the light brown freckles that were barely visible on his nose and high cheeks. "Dude what the hell!" The boy said angrily. Castiel got lost in his eyes "I-Im s-sorry" Cas stuttered. "You know what its fine" the boy spoke again before starting to leave. "Wait" Cas spoke to his own surprise as the boy turned back to him in anger and amusement "what, gonna shove me a little more?" The boy taunted "Uh... no, I just- my brother told me to at least say hello to someone...Hello" Cas said shyly as the boy's expression softened "Dean Winchester" the boy spoke holding out his hand with a light chuckle. Cas eagerly took his hand with his own shaking it before pulling his own hand back. "Castiel Novak" he responded shyly. Dean smiled grabbing Cas's hand "I've got to show my brother he's not alone in his shyness" he spoke pulling Cas across the room to couches. While all this was going on Cas instead of being rational and freaking out about more new people like he usually was, all he could think about was the intoxicating electricity that ran up his arm and through his whole body from where this new boy had grabbed his hand. Why had he had this reaction? What was going on? All of these questions twirled in Castiel's mind like ballerinas. "Sam this is Castiel and he's shy too now be nerdy and talk about computers or whatever it is you usually do Sammy" Dean spoke looking at a boy with long soft brown hair a few inches from shoulder length. His eyes a mix of brown and his brothers green. "Dean I don't need you to start recruiting people to be my friends I'm fine here alone." He said irritated Dean chuckled "suit yourself, so blue eyes I see you like Metallica or is that just a shirt you happened to pick up?" Dean questioned. Cas caught his breath "just a shirt my brothers made me wear they were tired of me wearing my tan trench coat.." Dean laughed "hey, well its a good band you should check them out you won't regret it" he spoke and Cas immediately made a mental note of it. "Is this your first time being here I haven't---" Dean began but was cut off by Sam pulling him back by his shoulder and say something with a worried expression their voices blocked out by the loud music. Dean looked back at Cas "Hey sorry to cut this short but my dad and his buddies went hunting and got attacked by a bear" he said grabbing up his jacket "but hey if you want to talk more" he spoke slipping a piece of paper into Castiel's pocket before Dean and Sam fought through the crowd to the door. Castiel didn't know how much time had passed since Dean and Sam had left, but he knew that if the Winchester's were going to be here again then so was he. The next thing Cas remembers is Lucifer grabbing his arm painfully hard telling him it was 2am and time to go home they were in the car and then he was in his bed and then the blissful dreams came. He dreamt that he was on his own and Dean was with him in his car and they carelessly drove as fast as they wanted. He woke up thankful it was a Saturday and he didn't have to go to school. Cas felt in his pocket and found the piece of paper Dean put there, he looked at it and the electricity rumbled through him. Seven beautiful digits that fit together as if in harmony. He pulled out his cellphone and sent a quick text "hello Dean" he anxiously waited for the reply that came several hysterically doubtful minutes later "hey Castiel right? I'll call you Cas if you don't mind" Cas smiled "yeah I like it :) " he replied as his door opened and he dropped his phone "hey mom" he said quickly glancing fearfully at his phone "Castiel did you have fun last night? See interacting with people can be fun did you see any cute girls? Make any new friends?" Cas took a second "well I did meet this nice guy my age he was there with his brother.. " His mother smiled "sounds nice maybe you could see them again if you go and you guys could hang out here" Castiel hesitated before holding out a piece of paper "well he said give him a call" At that moment Lucifer decided it was a perfect time for him to add in his input, "Are you gossiping about that guy who was flirting you up? I mean he stared at you for like 20minutes and called you 'blue eyes' Naomi suddenly became angry and ripped up the piece of paper "I will not tolerate sin being pulled into our home and poisoning us." Castiel frowned nodding. Lucifer smiled from the door as Naomi left "Look on the bright side Cassy at least I get a reprieve from her bitching and it would have failed anyway I did you a favor." 

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come just being a bit lazy now and need a little inspiration xD haha it's been a long time since I started this.. If your interested leave a comment and I'll write another chapter!


End file.
